The present invention relates to door control systems and pertains particularly to a power system for opening doors.
Much attention has been directed in recent years to the development of doors which can be easily used by the handicapped. Such doors generally should be remotely operated or powered opened to permit the quick and easy passage therethrough, of persons in wheelchairs and the like. Most of such doors in use today are hydraulically or electro-mechanically actuated.
The electro-mechanically actuated system involves a very complicated control system and are typically very sensitive to adjustment to prevent injury to persons in traffic passage through the door. Such systems are also extremely expensive and usually subject to frequent failure.
Hydraulic systems are also expensive and require complicated control systems. Such hydraulic systems are also subject to leakage and involve the use of an undue amount of plumbing. Such systems are also expensive, requiring special construction and space requirements.
It is therefore desirable that some system for opening doors be available that avoids these problems of the prior art.